Memories of Blood
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: I lost everything because of the Kurans. Hundreds of years ago they launched an attack on my family to eliminate us all because they feared our power. I've been hiding in the shadows ever since. I finally agree to come to Cross Academy as a favor to Kain to help with his son. My name is Tabria Winters and I am the last survivor of the original vampires.
1. Memories of Blood 1

Summary: I lost everything because of the Kurans. Hundreds of years ago they launched an attack on my family to eliminate us all because they feared our power. I've been hiding in the shadows ever since. I finally agree to come to Cross Academy as a favor to Kain to help with his son. My name is Tabria Winters and I am the last survivor of the original vampires.

Chapter 1.

The snow crunched under my boots as I stepped out of the limo. _So, this is Cross Academy? It's...cute._

"Lady Winters, it is so nice to see you again!"

I'm picked off the ground and engulfed in familiar arms. I can't help but laugh at the enthusiasm. As I'm placed back on the ground, I smile at my friend.

"Kain, it's good to see you again. It's been what? Twenty years since I last came to this part of the word?"

He smiles.

"Yes, I understand your hesitation to be here, especially with Kaname being here but I didn't know who else could help," he rambles and I chuckle touching his shoulder.

"It's alright. It was the least I could do. You've helped me more times than I can count and you saved my life. I think I can deal with some wayward vampires for your sake."

He smiles, his eyes getting a glassy look to them.

"Come this way, I've prepared a room in my own home for you. No one lives there but me and Zero with Yuki sometimes leaving her dorm room to stay with us."

I nod as we continue across campus. It's nearly dark and we pass a group of humans screaming and surrounding what looks to be a closed off building. Their attention is focused on the door and none of them bother to look behind them and notice us.

I look to Kain for answers.

"Those are the day students. They like to wait outside the Night class dorm rooms for the cross over just for a chance to see them. You can't see them from here but my kids are in charge of holding them off when the Night class comes through," he says pointing in the direction of his kids.

"Humans and their obsessions with danger. It's no wonder none of them have been eaten yet. I think I've seen enough, I'd like to get settled in if that's alright with you, Cross."

He nods and I follow him away from the crowd just as the air shifts. I can practically feel the energy of the purebreed as the sound of a door opening reaches my ears. Thankfully we put enough distances between us before anyone noticed my presence.

Kain showed me to a beautifully decorated room in black and red silk. My driver somehow beat us here and had already left all my bags in the room. He gave me the school uniform for the Day class. We both agreed it would be best if I stayed away from the other vampires for the time being. I may not be out to kill Kaname for what his family did to mine but that didn't mean I wouldn't hurt him if given the chance.

I pulled my hair out of my bun and let my dark locks fall over my shoulder and down my back. I grabbed some tolietries and a night shirt before heading across the hall to the bathroom for a shower.

I reached for the knob just as the sound of running water reached my ears. I guess someone beat me to it. I turn to head back to my room when the door suddenly opened and a hand gripped my wrist and pulled me inside the bathroom. The door closed behind me just as my back hit a wall. The move left me winded.

A click of a safety reached my ears just as cold metal touched my head.

"Who the hell are you?" A deep voice demanded. I shivered a little before finally looking into the face of my capture. He had snow white locks that were damp from his shower, pale skin with a lethal body to die for. I didn't feel any shame in checking him out as he stood in nothing but a towel around his waist. I bat the gun away from me but remain in place between him and the wall.

The scowl on his face did nothing to deter my assessment as violet angry eyes glared at me. He really was gorgeous.

"Relax. Is that anyway to treat your new house guest?"

"What the hell has the old man gotten into now? Listen whatever he called you for, you can leave. We don't need another blood sucker around this place."

I chuckle.

"Kain was right, you really are fiesty. Listen, Zero...as cute as you are. I don't take orders from you. I was called here to help you and I came because your father asked me to. I'm Tabria."

He snarls. His eyes flashing red. I watch as he collapse to the ground clutching his neck. He lets out a painful cry and I sigh. It's worse than I thought.

I slide down to the floor and reach out to touch him. He jerks back.

"Don't touch me!"

I slap his hand away and cant help but roll my eyes. No wonder he's having such a hard time. He's stubborn. Must be the hunter's blood in him. His fangs elongate and I can't help but look at him. He really does make such a good looking vampire. It's a shame if he were to die.

I bite into my wrist with my own teeth and watch as the blood flows from my mark. I look to Zero to see his red eyes focused completely on me. Moreso, the blood on my wrist.

I hold my wrist out to him.

"Drink it. It'll make you feel better."

"No….I"m not a monster."

I grab the back of his head and force his mouth to the wound. He struggles for only a second before I feel his lips and then his fangs slicing into my wrist. I move behind him and allow him to lean comfortably on me while he drinks. His pulls become slower and deeper. One particular pull sends a sensation straight through my body and I don't fight the moan that leaves my lips. The sound seems to only drive him on to do it again and again. I tangle my free hand in his hair. He drinks a little longer and I can feel myself becoming light headed. Finally his fangs leave my wrist and he pulls out of my hold, scrambling to his feet.

My eyes feel heavy and I know I need sleep to re-energize from the blood loss. His eyes are no longer red but the beautiful violet from before.

"Why did you let me do that?!" He commands but I can tell he's a little shaken by the whole thing.

"Look we can talk about this tomorrow alright, can you just help me back to my room across the hall?" I ask. He stares into my grey eyes for a second before nodding. A second later I'm in his arms. I lean against his chest as he carries me out of the bathroom.

My head touches the pillow and I fade off into a dreamless sleep.

Author's Note: Please leave reviews so I know if anyone is interested in this story. It was an idea I had in my head after watching Vampire Knight and hating how they did Zero.


	2. Memories of Blood 2

Chapter 2.

I've been to many human learning institutions so I'm not really surprised when the teacher makes me stand infront of the others and introduce myself. Many of them whisper…

 _She's so beautiful._

 _She looks like she should be in the Night Class._

Zero is in this class and I notice he's giving me a look of interest and suspicion. I throw him a wink and he looks down at his books. The teacher welcomes me and tells me to take a seat. I walk by Yuuki and I can't help but smirk at her. Even with her vampirism hidden it's clear she's a Kuran. She smiles at me and I nod before moving up to sit next to Zero. The others in the class begin to whisper again.

"What do you think you're doing?" He whispers to me. I smirk at him.

"Keeping my favorite person company," I whisper back. He lets out a huff but says nothing as the teacher begins to teach.

Class is pretty boring and I wouldn't have bothered if not for the white haired hunter. He didn't seem very interested in the lecture either and when he didn't think I was watching he would sneak looks at me from under his thick lashes.

It had been nearly a hundred years since I had a lover. No one called out to me, till now. I'm not even sure what it is about him but I know I'm not just here to help Kain anymore, I'm here for my own selfish reasons.

Class ends and Zero hurries and leaves class. I go to follow him but my path is stopped by a few human boys. I chuckle as their testosterone levels seem to spike.

"How can I help you guys?"

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves."

I smile at them politely.

"Well that's sweet. I appreciate that."

I give up on seeing Zero anytime soon and just decide to take a walk. A few of the male students from earlier mentioned a fountain that looks beautiful at night.

I'm nearly to it when the sound of voices reach my ears. One in particular has me quickly making my way towards them. _Zero._

" _You're just a human."_

" _And the way you treat lord Kaname…"_

"Come on then vampires, go ahead. I'm in a bad mood anyway," Zero says just as I reach the clearing they are standing in. None of them notice me at first. One of the vampires sets the tree behind him a blaze. _A fire elemental...how interesting._

"I'm not to blame for what's next…" the fire starter warns Zero.

Zero aims his gun at the vampire with a icy touch just as I make myself known.

"Is this a private party? Or can anyone join?"

They all turn to me. Many starring in shock.

"It can't be."

"Your line haven't been around in hundreds of years."

I shrug pressing down on the shoulder of the fire starter forcing him to extinguish his flames. Vampire magic all stems from my bloodline so it has no effect on me. I walk by him and make my way over to Zero.

"I wonder why?" I muse as I lower Zero's weapon.

The ice elemental steps forward.

"Lady Winters...it is an honor to be in your presence. I am Hanabusa."

I nod at him.

"Let's just skip all the formal stuff, yeah? We all know that the reason my family is no longer around is because of the Kurans. But I'm not here for revenge, the Kuran who killed my family are already dead, so you all don't have to worry about your precious Lord Kaname." I say before looking off to the treeline.

"You can come out now Kuran."

The others gasp as he materializes from the trees and calmly walks over to stand before me.

"Lady Winters."

"I've said all I need to. I suggest you keep a tighter leash on your pups." I growl at him. His eyes widen for a second but he calmly nods and even gives me a small smile.

"I understand. I will make sure they stay in line."

I nod. His attention turns to Zero and his expression darkens and so does my own.

"And how are you tonight Zero?"

"I don't have to answer the questions from a blood sucker like you, leech," he growls at Kuran and I turn my head to the side to hide my amusement. Zero storms off. I wait till he's a safe distance from the current vampires before taking my own leave.

 _Oh Zero, what am I gonna do with you?_

I find the wayward hunter in the shared bathroom sitting on the floor. His shirt is open. _What a sad beautiful creature._

He doesn't react to my presence at first so I kneel down between his wide spread legs and start buttoning his shirt up.

"Never one to back down from trouble huh?"

He remains silent but I feel his eyes on my face.

"No need to hurt yourself by thinking so loud. If you have questions, just ask them."

My grey eyes meet his violet ones.

"Are you really one of the original vampires? The ones the purebreds evolved from?"

I smile at him.

"Yes. As a hunter I'm sure you know all about my history. All their abilities and magic stems from my family. But the thirst vampires have is not one that came from me. It evolved over time. My family turned human families who became the purebreds they all worship so much. But they themselves can not turn humans without them falling to the level E curse. Only I can do that. They feared the power my family wield so an assassination plot was hatched and I lost everyone I loved. But another got to the Kurans before I could and I'm not one to punish those who had nothing to do with it just because of a name...what?" I ask as I finally notice the look in his eyes.

"Your bite can turn humans into purebreds?"

I nod.

"So does that mean?" The hope in his eyes makes my heart beat a little faster.

"Yes Zero. I'm not here to control you or keep you in line. Kain called me to save you. I can make you into a purebred. It'll take some time because you're already in a transition of sorts but it can be done. I've done it before with level E vampires. I just have to keep feeding you my blood until all the poisoned blood in your body is clean."

Emotion I can't place flashes behind his eyes. Then finally relief fills his entire being. He sags slightly as if a weight has been lifted.

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. I may have come here for Kain but I happen to find you to be an interesting character Zero and I'd like you to stick around a little longer." He smirks at that.

I pull my hair aside revealing my neck.

"Now bite. Take as much as you like, just make sure I get back to my bed afterwards so I can sleep it off."

He eyes my neck with hunger. His fangs descend and I bite my lip to keep from saying anything to break the moment. He doesn't put up a fight this time. His fangs latch onto my neck like a viper, his hands grip my legs and lift me to straddle my legs on either side of his waist. My own hands tangle in his hair and grip his shirt as he gives long deep pulls. Just how he knows I like them.

Against my own free will my hips begin to move and I grind onto his erection that is poking me through his pants. In response he sucks harder, his large hands grip my ass. The school uniform allows him plenty of access in this position. I wore my favorite black thong today and I silently pat myself on the back. His hands feel wonderful on my bare skin.

"Zero," I moan as I feel a familiar tightening in my stomach. He stops drinking, licks the marks clean then pulls back a little to look into my face.

His violet ones are dark with lust. His hands gripping my cheeks squeeze and I gasp. His eyes glance at my lips.

"Why do you taste so damn good?" He whispers before his lips press against mine. He's a little hesitant at first but I eagerly respond sticking my tongue in his mouth. This sets him off. Before I can blink my back is on the cold tile floor, my legs wrap tighter around his waist as he hovers over me.

"Tell me you want this as much as I do," He growls. Even in the middle of so much emotion he still stops to care if he's not overstepping his boundaries. Just another thing I like about him. I cup his face.

"Zero, I want this. I want you."

His lips dive down to capture mine and he taste like heaven, the hints of my own blood on his lips only making him even more enticing.

I move one of my hands between us to unzip his pants. At the feel of my hand he breaks our kiss and begins to such on my neck with his human teeth. I close my eyes and let the feeling wash over me.

I dip my hand into his pants just as the door burst open.

"Zero! I was looking for...Oh my gosh!"

We both freeze and Zero lets out a small growl. We look to the door and there standing with the reddest face I've ever seen is Yuuki.

"I'm sorry to interrupt! I didn't know! I just wanted to check on you Zero, I heard about your argument with the night class, I'll just leave now!" She said before running out of the bathroom.

I sigh as he pulls away and untangles himself from my grasp. _Guess playtime is over._

He shyly avoids my gaze as we make ourselves presentable. It amazes me how this shy man before me now was just bringing me pleasure not too long ago or facing off against a bunch of vampires. He would be a purebred soon and I would pay to see him square off on equal footing with Kaname.

I take a few steps towards the door but my legs give out. The blood loss getting to me.

Strong arms wrap around me keeping me from falling. I inhale deeply and can smell his scent. What makes him uniquely Zero. Even under all the soap and cologne, he has a heady scent that makes my mouth water. True I don't need to drink blood to live but I still can if I should desire to. And never have I wanted to more than right now.

His breath teases my neck then his lips are near my ear.

"We're not done."

I shiver.

"But we are for now. You need sleep and I need to go see what Yuuki wants," he says almost regrettably. I nod. I'm not as weak as the last time and with his arm around my waist I'm able to walk back to my room without much trouble.

He helps me into bed before leaving. No doubt to find the youngest Kuran.

I snuggle into my pillow and sigh. I wish he were here with me instead but oh well. There will be plenty of time for that in the future.

I lick my lips as the last of his taste fades.

I could become addicted to those lips.

Author's Note: This is a very sexual story and is Zero/OC centered so if this isn't your thing I'd suggest you turn back now. Run while you still can! lol

But let me know in the reviews if you guys like it.


	3. The Fang of Penitence

Chapter 3

Since we didn't have class today because of these surprise inspections Kain is forcing on everyone, I figured I'd just kinda wander around a bit. Zero and Yuuki were both gone by the time I woke up.

They day really was beautiful. A breeze brought an enticing scent my way.

I followed it to the source, my favorite hunter sitting under a tree in his day class uniform.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing inspections or something?"

He looks up and frowns.

 _Guess he's not in a good mood today._

"I'm just waiting on Yuuki to finish so we can head over to your friends at the Moon Dorm."

I nod.

"Mind if I tag along?"

He shrugs.

"Whatever."

Yuuki walks up to us then.

"Zero! Are you ready -" She pauses when she sees me. Out of tradition she bows.

"Lady Winters, I didn't expect to see you so soon."

I chuckle.

"Hello Yuuki, and please Tabria is just fine. I happen to be walking around and came across Zero. I'm going to tag a long for your inspection of the Moon Dorm if that's alright." I say and she becomes flushed but nods.

"Of course! We could use someone like you on our side. Let's go!"

She moves towards the dorms and I follow her next to Zero. We reach just outside of the building when Yuuki stops in front of us. She looks to Zero.

"I saw you put something in your pocket earlier and I want to know what it is. You've been hiding things from me and I don't like it!"

She climbs on the edge of the fountain to tower over him. He glares at her silently and I can't help but be amused. _There's that Kuran fire I know so well._

The two stare at each other silently until Yuuki slips and Zero is forced to catch her. They go tumbling to the ground and a second later Yuuki is holding a box of blood tablets up.

"Guess I've got it now...what is this? MEdicine?"

He snatches them back from her and rises to his feet. His look is icy as he glares back at her.

"It's none of your business."

He spares me a look and I nod. He takes off away from the dorm and Yuuki follows him, the inspection forgotten.

I'm sure he's experiencing the hunger of the average vampire now so the tablets are just a necessary evil. I wonder if he's ever going to tell her or leave her clueless like everyone else does in her life. Pure little thing.

Once they are out of hearing range, I make my way towards the Moon dorm entrance. The door is opened before I can touch it. The blonde from last night greets me, Hanabusa I think his name was. He's dressed pajamas and I chuckle as his face reddens.

"Lady Winters! My apologise I thought you were the Disciplinary Committee, If I had known it was you I would have been dressed." He cries dropping to his knees at my feet.

"Please forgive me!"

I lean down and pat him on the head.

"It's fine. I've come to your home in the middle of your resting time. Think nothing of it. I would be in my own pajamas if I weren't here right now."

He looks up at me with big glassy blue eyes.

"Really?"

I nod. He jumps to his feet and bows.

"You are most gracious."

I chuckle.

"What can I do for you Lady Winters?"

I follow the voice to the stairwell to see Kaname.

"Nothing. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd check in and see how things are going."

He nods, the tension in his shoulders easing a little.

"Actually...I'd like to talk to you alone just to clear the air."

He nods motioning behind him.

"Of course, if you'll come with me to my quarters we can talk there."

I nod. The vampires standing around bow as I walk past.

The room he leads me to is dark but I expect nothing less.

Once the door is closed we stand there silently looking at one another.

"What is it you'd like to talk about?"

"I'm sure by now Kain has told you my reason for being here and coming out of hiding."

Kaname nods.

"He said you came as a favor to him to help with Zero."

"That is true. I know the two of you share no warm feelings and that is why I am here. Zero is under my protection now. Should any of your puppies or you attempt to harm him in anyway. I will end you. And what's more, I'll kill Yuuki too."

I get a small piece of satisfaction watching as he bites his tongue to keep from lashing out at my threat of his sister. His red eyes are blazed with silent fury and it must kill him to know that there is nothing he can do. It took an army of purebreds to take my family down. There aren't even enough purebreds left in existence to take me out.

After another moment, he nods.

"No harm will come to Zero."

I nod.

"Good. Glad we've had this talk, I …"

I look to the window on instinct and so does Kaname.

Something is wrong.

Kaname scales the tower as Yuuki's cries reach our ears.

I find Zero just inside at the bottom bell tower.

I got to him just before Kaname sent out a wave of energy to kill that level E. Zero is safely wrapped in my arms as the last of the blast settles. A wave of anger runs through me.

 _What the hell was Kaname thinking? He knew Zero was here, he could have killed him. Did he intention do that as a warning?_

I rise to my feet and so does Zero. Kaname and Yuuki are long gone.

"Why is the thirst so bad? I thought I was getting better?"

His violet eyes burn with fear and confusion.

"You are getting better but it takes more of my blood and that thirst is common even in normal vampires you just have to learn to control it."

He nods.

"Thank you for that, shielding me from the blast. I don't put it past Kaname to kill me like that."

I smile before tilting my neck and pulling my hair back.

"Have some. I know you're hungry. That noodle soup you had for lunch will do nothing to satisfy you."

I barely feel his fangs when they pierce my skin this time. He drinks only a few swallows before licking the wound clean and releasing me.

"Better?"

He nods. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now let's get back to the academy."

" _Why do you continue to treat Zero like a regular student?"_

Annoyance rises in me at the sound of his voice coming from Cross' office.

I push the door open and walk in.

"Because I wish it."

Kain looks relieved and Kaname turns furious red eyes on me.

"Lady Winters, surely after what happened today even you can agree that Zero belongs in the Night Class. Him always fighting temptation can't be good for his mental health."

 _Hmmm, I never thought about it. He's been doing so well with fighting the urges. Being away from so much temptation could be good for him._

"His family was killed by vampires, Zero hates vampires. After all of that how could I be so cruel and force him into the night class?" Kain says quietly. My heart goes out to Zero. I too know loss.

"Kaname is right. And although I hate to put him in such a position, it will be better for his mental health, Kain." I say.

Kaname looks satisfied while Kain frowns. His eyes looking at me in almost disappointment.

"Thank you for seeing things my way Lady Winters," Kaname says. I give him a stiff nod. I can feel Zero. His thirst is overwhelming him again.

 _But why? I just fed him in town, what could have possibly set him off again already?_

Kaname races out of the room and I follow behind him quietly.

There in the darkness of the stairwell is Zero and Yuuki. Yuuki is staring at him in horror and Zero, he has blood all on his mouth.

Kaname races down the stairs and grabs Yuuki. He holds a hand out to Zero as if to punish him but I'm suddenly there blocking his path.

"Lady Winters…"

"Take Yuuki and leave. I will handle Zero." I say. My face is stern and he knows not to argue with me. He looks over my shoulder at Zero.

"I hope it was worth it."

Then the pair is gone.

I turn to face him. His eyes are violet again and he's shaking. I lean forward and lick the blood from his face.

He tries to push me away but my grip on his arms is clad iron.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore. I could have killed Yuuki all because she had a cut on her hand and I was hungry."

"Zero, listen to me. I think it's time we cut your interaction with humans to a minimum until you have better control okay? Kain is putting you in the Night class."

He bristles up at this. I touch his face.

"It's going to be alright. I know how much you hate them but I promise it's only until you have better control."

He stares into my eyes before sighing.

"Fine."

I take his hand.

"Come, let's go back to my room and get some rest. I'm sure today took alot out of you."

He doesn't answer me but he doesn't resist either.

We make it back to my room after a quick stop in the bathroom to clean him up some more. I strip him of the blazer and white shirt. Any other time I would have taken advantage of a shirtless Zero but tonight is not one of those nights. As we climb into bed together, I allow him to pull me to him. Tonight is about comfort. He's going through a tough time and I'll do everything I can to make it easier.

I turn a little to kiss him on the cheek.

"Good night Zero."

He doesn't say anything right away so I turn back facing forward. His breath tickles my neck as he whispers next to my ear.

"Good night Tabria."

ZERO POV

My hand plays with Bloody Rose at my side for what feels like the 100th time on the walk over here. I was a few minutes late just so I could avoid walking in with them. They were all in the classroom already and it was finally time for me to go in. I can't believe I have to be around these guys from now on.

A deep breath and I open the door and walk in.

As I expected, they all stop what they are doing and look at me.

"Zero. So nice of you to join us, finally," Kaname says. I ignore him and make my way over to an empty side of the room.

Takuma speaks up then.

"Lord Kaname spoke to you. That arrogance you have won't fly here!"

He takes a few steps my way and I can feel the anger coming off of the others.

"If you're smart, you'll stay the hell away from me," I growl. Bloody Rose is in my hand and pointing at him in the next second.

The room erupts into chaos. I steady myself for the fight I know is about to come.

"Sorry I'm late. Took Headmaster Cross forever to find me a uniform in white that was my size." We all look to the door and there she is. Tabria. It should be a sin to look that beautiful. The uniform in question fits her curves snuggly and stops mid thigh. Her long dark locs are bouncing over her shoulders and those long tempting legs of hers are bare of the uniform long socks that all the girls wear.

She's a wet dream come true and it's hard to look away. I growl a little when I notice I'm not the only one. Even Kaname is staring.

She calmly walks towards me and the others part like the sea.

My hand goes around her waist on instinct when she stops infront of me facing the others.

"You all wouldn't happen to be given my Zero a hard time now would you?" She says.

"No Lady Winters! We were just welcoming him," Hanabusa says. I smirk at his nervousness.

"We weren't aware you would be joining us as well," Kaname finally says. She leans back against my chest and I smile even as the others glare at me.

"What can I say? I didn't want to miss out on anything," she chuckles darkly.

The teacher finally comes in breaking the tension.

"Alright everyone please find your seats."

I sit in an empty seat and Tabria sits next to me. She reaches under the table and squeezes my hand. I look into her eyes and she winks. A warm feeling settles in my chest.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey all, I'm glad to see you're enjoying this so far. I will try to follow the plot for the most part but I will be making adjustments. Remember to review!


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

TABRIA POV

I chuckle as the night class tries their best to hide their contempt for Zero. His hold on me tightens and I smile at that.

I close my eyes and focus on his presence. Although he hasn't begun showing it yet. I can feel the mending of his body and the weakening of the level E virus. A few more feeds and he'll be all clear.

Without looking I can feel Kaname's gaze. But I don't let it break me from my concentration. It's the hand that slowly begins to creep up my skirt that does that.

I open my eyes and glance back at Zero. Only he's not looking at me. I follow the direction of his gaze. He's staring at Kaname.

I roll my eyes at the pissing contest. Maybe once Zero's healed the two can fight it out. I won't even get in their way once they are on even ground. _Could actually be entertaining. Speaking of entertaining..._ I wiggle a little in his lap as I feel him poking into my bottom. _Oh Zero, you have no shame._

I lean back against Zero's chest and tilt my lips towards the shell of his ear and kiss the flesh behind his ear. He shivers slightly then his husky voice quietly reaches my ears.

"I want you in my bed tonight."

I shiver at his words before giving his neck a playful nibble.

"Can't wait," I whisper back.

Author's Note:

Hey all. Don't kill me. This isn't an update but I hate when author's post these notes so I figured I'd at least write a snippet to go with it to ease the blow. I just wanted to tell you all I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this story. I haven't forgotten about it and I appreciate the reviews. They are always welcomed. I'll do my best to make up for the wait with a nice long update. -RB


End file.
